Sexy Saturday
by brokenlovesong
Summary: On my Klaine-porn blog aworldofklaine (tumblr) I have started taking drabble/oneshot prompts permanently every Saturday. Here I will post everything that I write for those prompts. Each fill is a new "chapter" and will hold the prompt as A/N at the beginning, including details in the form of potential warnings. If you have a prompt feel free to contact me here or on the blog.
1. You're Having My Baby

**Prompt:** Mpreg, belly fetish. No requirement of who's pregnant.  
**A/N:** pregnant!Blaine - I have never done mpreg before since mpreg was never my thing. But I am pushing boundaries these days, so I did it!

* * *

When they got the news they were thrilled. They had been trying for months, almost on the edge of panic in the end. What good was it that science had finally found a way for gay couples to get pregnant themselves if they, somehow, didn't know how to actually do the deed?

However, it happened. They had both been mellow and moody for days. They had started discussing adoption and surrogates instead. They were heartbroken, crying into each other's arms while cursing the universe for treating them that way.

It was fall and vira were everywhere, so when both of them started out with a fever and sniffing noses it wasn't exactly a surprise. It was only another case of the universe having seen them as its favorite target. Their doctor ordered them to oceans of soup and staying in bed, so that's what they did.

It was when Kurt got better and Blaine got worse they started wondering. Kurt was scared that it was really serious. That yet again they were about to be kicked down. Blaine on the other hand kept telling him to relax, because of course it wasn't anything terrible.

After a week Kurt finally convinced him to see a doctor. To their luck.

Blaine was pregnant. They were finally going to have a baby. Not an adopted baby, not via a surrogate – no, a baby with their genes and traits mixed together into one beautiful little real person. A person they had made with their love for each other.

This was how Blaine had ended up on the couch, six months pregnant and absolutely no energy whatsoever for anything that could be considered active. He felt fat and bored, missing stuff like boxing and high power dance routines.

"Are you still sore, honey?" Kurt asked when he entered the living room.

Blaine was sitting on the couch, watching some criminal show without paying too much attention. All day he had been complaining about how sore his muscles were. He had been sleeping bad lately, but fortunatetly he had gotten easy around the morning sickness.

"Yeah. And I'm so bored. I'm so sick of sitting still all day," Blaine grunted and tapped the remote against his temple.

Kurt took it out of his hand and put it to the table before sitting down next to him. He ran a hand down Blaine's thigh and tilted his head.

"I know, but it's only three months left," Kurt cooed, trying to calm his husband best possible.

"And then you'll take care of everything while I sleep, go dancing and to the gym? You'll just keep the ship tight at home?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow and a teasing spark in his eye.

Kurt pursed his lips in amusement, but rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't exactly the deal, no. But how about I take you to bed with a movie and ice cream? Instead of you exposing our little prince to horror and whatnot," Kurt suggested, wincing at the way the coroner was cutting open a skull with a mechanical saw.

"Please. I don't even know why I'm watching this," Blaine groaned and fumbled for the remote in front of him.

With a slight chuckle Kurt stood up and helped Blaine to his feet as well. He leaned closer to press a kiss to Blaine's cheek and turned off the TV. Then he led Blaine up the stairs, Blaine annoyed about how much of a hassle he was having from just going up the small flight of stairs to the second floor of their house.

When they entered the bedroom Blaine was just about to lie down when Kurt stopped him. He sat on his knees and pulled up Blaine's shirt to reveal his almost full-blown belly. Softly Kurt started brushing a hand over Blaine's sensitive skin, making goosebumps rise all over Blaine's body.

"You'll be here soon, right? So papa won't have anymore reason to complain," Kurt cooed, his lips grazing over Blaine's bellybutton.

With a little startle Blaine had to put his hand to his belly right next to Kurt's face, feeling the baby move around, like it was dancing with joy from the sound of Kurt's voice.

"You're gonna be so beautiful with your papa's dark eyes and dark hair. And my mom's smile. I am sure you will," Kurt smiled, pressing a kiss to the flesh where the baby was moving.

The way Kurt's breath was ghosting over his skin was hypnotizing. Blaine ran a hand down the back of Kurt's head, allowing his fingers into his husband's hair. With the touch Kurt looked up at Blaine and shot him a smile. He pressed another kiss to the bump and put Blaine's shirt back in place before standing up.

"Sit down, baby. I'm gonna take care of you," Kurt said softly and pressed a kiss to Blaine's mouth, before he left the room.

Blaine situated himself properly on the bed, stripping himself down to his underwear because damn was he hot. He crawled under the comforter and groaned by how helpless he felt.

"Here, honey. All just for you. And I remembered the little sprinkles you like so much," Kurt smiled when he re-appeared, holding a bowl of Blaine's favorite ice cream. He handed it over and stripped himself before joining Blaine on the bed.

Instead of turning on the TV and put on a movie Kurt sat down, leaning against the headboard and watch Blaine as he dug into his ice cream. He didn't say a thing, simply stuck to smiling softly and following Blaine with his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Blaine asked, and licked the spoon.

"The two most important people in my life," Kurt responded.

"Don't look at me like I'm something to eat. I look like a whale," Blaine grumped sadly, feeling ridiculously exposed and unattractive.

"Blaine... stop. I think you're beautiful. And I actually think you're pretty sexy," Kurt said, his cheeks growing fuschia, the sure tell that Kurt really meant what he was saying.

"You're just saying that," Blaine groaned anyway, not getting how Kurt could even look at him like that.

With a deep sigh Kurt sat on his knees. He pushed the comforter down from Blaine's belly, exposing it to the room. Blaine winced, but didn't object when Kurt straddled his thighs.

"You need to stop that. Even when I first met you I saw that you were the most beautiful boy in the world. Now you have grown to be the most beautiful man in the world. And the fact that you are carrying my baby, our baby, is the best thing I could have ever asked for. That you would do this for me is the most amazing and sexy thing to have ever happened in history," Kurt said, his hands cupping the bump in front of him.

Blaine rolled his eyes, amused with how much Kurt wanted to convince him that he was wrong and Kurt was right. He still felt disgusting, but that Kurt didn't made his insides warm.

Without warning Kurt snatched the bowl out of Blaine's hand. With a smile he shoveled some of the melted ice cream onto the spoon and let it trace across the curve of Blaine's belly, streaks of creamy brown running down Blaine's pale skin.

With a spark in his eyes Kurt leaned down and licked up a line of ice cream that had run down Blaine's stomach. He continued over, cleaning the skin off with his tongue. Blaine couldn't help letting his hand cradle the back of Kurt's head, looking down as he savored the taste of Blaine's bulbing stomach.

"When you said that you wanted to do this I thought you were so strong. And to me that is the sexiest of all," Kurt said, looking up at Blaine from under long eyelashes.

He continued his quest. Allowed his lips and tongue to slide around the hot skin. To Blaine's surprise the feeling made his skin tingle, his blood pulse faster. The way Kurt's tongue was soft and caressing, his lips sweet and sucking, turned Blaine's nipples hard and his fingers grasp tighter around Kurt's hair.

"Kurt... please," he heard himself huff out. Not sure what he was pleading for.

"Did you really think that you doing this for me, for _us_, for our family, would make me want you less?" Kurt asked, kissing his way up Blaine's stomach, allowing his right hand to continue caressing the skin while he moved to sit next to Blaine so he could press their mouths together.

Something happened inside Blaine, heat crawling up under his skin, and his hips were twitching to move. He was desperate to get Kurt to touch him more, needing the caresses and touches.

It was inevitable when Kurt was touching him like this, but Blaine hadn't been expecting to feel horny any time soon. Yet, now that Kurt was sliding his hands gently around him, careful touches of fingertips with electricity shooting through Blaine's skin and into his nervous system.

Slowly his boxers started feeling too tight and his head was feeling light. The angle was terrible so he slipped a little further down the mattress, allowing more room for his cock to grow in his shorts. He sucked Kurt's tongue into his mouth and grabbed his face forcefully.

With a little moan Kurt was pressing his pelvis against Blaine's thigh, making Blaine feel exactly how sexy Kurt thought he was. He pressed his thigh back against Kurt's erection, allowing Kurt to grind against the muscle for friction.

"Believe me now?" Kurt asked under his breath, his lips wet and sweet from kisses. His hand was caressing the underside of Blaine's belly, the side of his hand repeatedly brushing over Blaine's cock.

"Can we just... clothes off... now?" Blaine groaned, his hands feeling horribly limited for not being able to reach Kurt to touch him properly.

With a grin Kurt sucked on Blaine's lower lip before moving down the bed. He grabbed around the elastic band of Blaine's boxers and carefully pulled the fabric off before working his own off. With the items falling to the floor Kurt licked a stripe up the underside of Blaine's cock and sucked the head into his mouth, surprising Blaine to puff out a mouthful of air from the sudden action.

"Oh god... Kurt... please," Blaine mewled, cursing away that he couldn't reach Kurt's hair from this position.

"Shhh, I'll make this really good for you," Kurt cooed as he let his lips slowly slide of the bulb, his tongue taking a lazy trip around the head.

He sat up and rushed the drawer in the nightstand open. He rummaged around and quickly found the little bottle. Blaine situated himself on the side, pulling his legs under him to make easier access for Kurt.

A soft hand ran up Blaine's thigh, making Blaine shiver and the need growing harder in his groin and fingers. To his satisfaction Kurt let his fingers up his crack, lightly tapping over his hole, while kissing down Blaine's shoulder.

"No teasing, Kurt, god..." Blaine grunted, feeling his hole flutter in need and excitement.

He turned his head to look at Kurt over his shoulder, but was met by Kurt's mouth immediately on his own. Kurt's tongue found its way directly into his mouth, in perfect unison with his index finger finding its way into Blaine's entrance, directly to make Blaine express a whimper.

Kurt's cock was nudging against the back of Blaine's thigh, pre-come smearing over the flesh and his hips obivously struggling to not just fuck against Blaine's backside. It was a battle for Blaine to not turn around and allow himself into Kurt's arms, but he managed to keep himself in control.

"God, you feel so good for my fingers, baby," Kurt cooed as he entered a second finger.

He started kissing mindlessly around Blaine's shoulder and neck, down his arm. Blaine couldn't do anything but let his face mush into the pillow, panting and groaning as he felt Kurt work him open. Fingers running in circles, scissoring and crooking against his inner walls. Soft, but determined, the way Kurt was an expert at, knowing exactly how to make Blaine's sac cry with need.

"Kurt... more. More," Blaine moaned as Kurt pushed a third finger inside.

Blaine ran his hand down his stomach, afraid to press it too hard into the bed, but having more and more difficulty controlling himself from the things Kurt's fingers were doing to him. He could feel Kurt's cock hard and leaking, making his mouth water from the need to feel and taste it, to be allowed to take control.

"Can't wait to feel you around me," Kurt groaned, sucking Blaine's earlobe into his mouth, biting down before letting go and pressing a kiss to it.

"Yes. Please. I need it," Blaine whined, his nipples brushing over the mattress. He could feel pre-come from his own cock stenching the sheet as he was pressing his pelvis down for friction, but to no luck.

Kurt twisted his hand and grazed his fingers against Blaine's inner walls, right where he went crazy and stars formed on the inside of his eyelids. He bit down on the pillow under his face, his nose crooking with the force of which he was trying to nuzzle his face down in the soft, the scent of raspberry shampoo mixed with Kurt's favorite fabric softener filling his nostrils and brain as he felt Kurt's thumb brushing over his ass-cheek while pushing his fingers as deep as he could before slowly dragging out.

He slid his fingers up the back of Blaine's thigh, letting his flat palm run up the muscle to press lightly on Blaine's hipbone before running his hand down his belly, his thumb running caressing over the spot he knew the baby loved to kick.

"Ride me. I wanna be able to see you when I make you feel how much I want you," Kurt whispered directly into Blaine's ear, filling his brain with mush and his cock with longing.

"God. Yes," he grunted, letting his fingers slot in between Kurt's to squeeze onto his stomach. Blaine carefully turned around, fumbling a little, but was met to a kiss from his husband.

With a little help Blaine had himself on Kurt's thighs. He grabbed the lube from the bed next to them and, with trembling hands, had a good amount squirted out to warm between his palms. His brain was twisting and turning when he finally felt Kurt's cock in his hands, big and pulsing from the promise of action right around the corner.

When Blaine closed his hand around his dick, Kurt's bucked his head back in the pillow and growled. His nails dug into Blaine's knee while his other hand clenched down around the comforter that had been pushed to the side.

Carefully Blaine let his one hand squeeze around Kurt's sac, coaxing a moan from Kurt. He let the circle of his hand run up his shaft to squeeze at the frenulum one last time before sliding his hand off.

Kurt had closed eyes and was panting under him. His face was flushed all the way down his neck and his nipples were perky and rosy, so Blaine couldn't help himself from pinching a thumb and index finger around one of the nubs, making Kurt's hips buck upwards so his cock slipped against Blaine's.

With pounding heart and cheeks flexing to have his hole filled Blaine moved up Kurt's body. He reached behind himself and grabbed around the middle of Kurt's shaft. With shaking thighs he let himself slide down, feeling how the head was sucked in and how it brushed against everything on its way into Blaine's body.

"Oh... fuck!" Blaine grumbled under his breath when he was finally sitting down, thighs back on Kurt's hips and his ass feeling so damn full. He flexed his muscles a little, a sigh falling from his lips by the feeling of how Kurt was filling him up.

"That's so good, baby. You look so good, Blaine. Feels so good," Kurt rambled, letting his hands slide up Blaine's thighs, continuing to his stomach.

"Come on, honey. Work yourself on my dick," Kurt encouraged him, eyes locked on Blaine's and his thumbs caressing the baby-bump.

Blaine supported his hands lightly on Kurt's chest and slowly lifted himself up. The feeling of his hole slipping off Kurt's erection, the texture of his cock rubbing around his inner walls, made Blaine's throat clog up with a groan getting caught as he bit his lower lip.

Kurt was watching him intensely, his hands rubbing soothing circles around Blaine's belly, doing his best to support Blaine as he moved. The way Kurt was caressing his skin, branding his love into the flesh through his fingers, was intimate and mesmerizing.

Little by little Blaine found the guts to move faster. He carefully bounced on Kurt's cock, loving the feeling of his body swallowing Kurt to the hilt. The movements shot stars through his veins, filling his body with pleasure and his eyes rolling in their sockets.

"Kurt... Kurt, yes," he groaned, allowing his hands to slide up his body. His fingers entwined with Kurt's on his belly, squeezing with him.

Gently Kurt started bucking his hips upwards, fucking himself into Blaine's hole. The friction made his head hit perfectly right and Blaine resigned to rolling his hips steadily. With every movement, every time Kurt's dick hit his prostate right Blaine's hole clenched up around his shaft, making both of them express a moan.

"So gorgeous, Blaine," Kurt grunted, his voice rasp and breathy. His blue eyes were roaming over Blaine's exposed body, his entirety on perfect display for Kurt to see the way his cock was bopping with his rolling hips and the way their hands were locked together in caressing his belly.

"Soon, Kurt... soon," Blaine moaned, his head falling forwards as he let his hand lock around his shaft, pumping leisurely.

"'s okay. You come over that big belly, honey," Kurt panted, working his hips harder against Blaine's ass.

It only lasted a few minutes before Blaine felt his balls curl up. The rolling of his hips turned unsteady and his head fell forwards, his chin resting on his chest. His biceps were almost cramping as he started shooting white hot out to spread over both his and Kurt's belly.

"Holy... fuck. Kurt!" Blaine nearly screamed as he released everywhere, furiously forcing his hand to keep on moving.

"God, Blaine. So... fucking... so good," Kurt groaned as he watched Blaine release.

He followed quickly himself. His hips stuttered and his nails dug into the firm flesh of Blaine's stomach. His head was boring back into the pillow as he squeezed his eyes shot and with a cry from Kurt's mouth Blaine could feel himself be painted from the inside, his hole clenching up to keep it inside.

"Oh... oh god..." Blaine rasped out, his lungs sore from heaving for air and his head throbbing.

"I know... I..." Kurt started saying, but when he stopped himself Blaine looked down.

Kurt was sliding his hand up Blaine's belly, collecting as much of his semen as he possibly could. With blue eyes piercing into Blaine's Kurt led his hand down to slide his tongue up his palm, licking his hand clean from Blaine's come.

"Kurt..." Blaine puffed out, lowly, almost whispering.

With a smile Kurt was back to being soft and gentle, tenderly running his hand down Blaine's thigh. He carefully reached to the nightstand for the box of kleenex and started cleaning both of them off. Blaine was grateful; all energy had been shot out of him, literally.

"Get off so you can come cuddle with me," Kurt crooned, caressing all the way around Blaine's body where he could reach, after he had let the tissues crumple up to a pile on the nightstand.

"Does that mean we don't have to shower now?" Blaine asked suspisciously. He was way too exhausted to do anything, but Kurt always made him shower after sex to not soil the sheets. However, that was a bit too late right now.

"I'll change the sheets tomorrow. I just wanna cuddle you," Kurt sighed.

With a smile Blaine carefully lifted himself off Kurt's softening cock. Kurt managed to save as much as possible, cleaning Blaine and himself off before getting too much stenched.

The curled up together, Kurt resting his head on Blaine's shoulder to fold his arm best possible around Blaine's stomach with a palm gently caressing it.

"Oh... he kicked," Kurt beamed through the dark, the smile in his voice almost lighting up the room.

"Mhm, he loves you," Blaine mumbled dozily.

"I love him, too. I love you," Kurt smiled happily.


	2. Want You So Bad

**Prompt: **Klaine have only just started being intimate, but Blaine keeps coming too soon. Kurt secretly likes it so he makes him do it again. They can, but they don't have to, talk about it in the end.  
**A/N: **A good bunch of Blangst.

* * *

Having taken the first step into the physical aspect of their relationship had taken the intimacy of Kurt and Blaine's time together to a whole new level. Now that they finally knew what it was like, it was hard to keep their hands off each other. When they were studying on Kurt's bed Blaine couldn't help staring at him, letting his pencil roll over Kurt's book so he could sneak in a kiss, and when they were having dinner with Blaine's parents

Kurt couldn't help brushing a finger over Blaine's thigh under the table. In glee club and in the halls of school they snuck their hands together. When in the auditorium for Mr. Schue's booty camp they allowed their eyes to travel around the other's body as he was dancing.

The feeling of Kurt's body under Blaine's hands was incredible. Not just the feeling of holding Kurt's hand, or brushing a hand down his back, or cupping his cheek when they were kissing. All of those things were amazing, and surely enough to get Blaine's pulse to sky-rocket. Yet, the feeling of being allowed to travel a hand up his thigh, or run his fingertips over the skin of his hip under his shirt – that was unearthly.

Right now they had just entered Blaine's room. His parents were out of town and Kurt had taken Blaine out for dinner in a fancy restaurant. They had walked back to Blaine's house, hand-in-hand, and talked about all and nothing. It was a cold December evening so they were both freezing, cheeks flushed and noses red when they finally got inside.

Blaine herded Kurt to the bed and tucked a blanket tightly around him. Quickly Blaine turned up the heat hefore he joined him and they snuggled up under the blanket. Their hands quickly found each other, entwining their fingers as betwee their chests as their lips pressed closed and started working with need. It didn't take long before they had slipped down the mattress and Kurt's hand was on Blaine's back, willing him closer even though there wasn't any more room to even move.

Neither of them were anywhere close to freezing anymore. They were smiling against each other's faces, and the sound of their combined breathing and wet lips and tongues sliding together sounded loud in the otherwise silent room, only dimly lit by the lamp on the nightstand.

It didn't take long before Kurt was dragging Blaine's polo out of the hem of his pants so he could let his hands drift up his back. Blaine responded by slipping his tongue over Kurt's lower lip, both of them smiling from the gesture, before he allowed it back in to dance around Kurt's.

Blaine's hands found up Kurt's arms and chest, grabbing Kurt's scarf and carefully getting it off with trembling hands. He knew that scarves were one of Kurt's weak spots and he considered it a great honor to be the one who was allowed to remove them from his beautiful neck, so naturally he made sure to keep the scarf safe even though he fumbled when putting it on the nightstand, way too busy with Kurt's mouth working against his own.

However, he was rewarded by a long line of pale, exposed skin. Blaine's mouth was quickly on Kurt's neck, lips caressing over the warm flesh, sucking and kissing as Kurt lifted his chin, making his neck seem impossibly longer.

This was one of Blaine's favorite parts of the new adventure of their bodies they had taken up together; when Kurt started moaning and panting from nothing but the touch of Blaine's hands and lips, when Kurt let his fingers into the belt-loops of Blaine's pants to pull his pelvis closer to his own.

Unfortunately this was also the part where Blaine had started getting really nervous and frantic. His one hand was cupping Kurt's cheek, keeping their mouths locked in motion, while his other hand was traveling down south, heading to get a firm grip around Kurt's ass.

The sounds streaming from Kurt's mouth and nose against Blaine's face and into his mouth filled his veins with bubbles. His head was spinning, and so was his stomach. Kurt was pressing his pelvis hard against Blaine's, erections rock-hard and only separated by denim and soft cotton.

It was too much. It was too hot. Blaine had fantasized about doing these things with Kurt for months, even a little before they started dating – and now he was finally here; Kurt wanting him, Kurt moaning and heaving for breath because of the things Blaine was doing to him, the things they were doing together. It was all too intense and real to control. All Blaine could...

"No. No, no, no..." he complained into Kurt's mouth, cheeks flaming as his forehead fell to rest against Kurt's.

All the heat and lust was wiped away, like dew in the summer sun. Instead embarrassment swam out and took over his body, filling his cells and making him want to cry.

"Oh... you – you came? Again? Already?" Kurt asked quietly.

He still had his hand on Blaine's face, cupping his cheek and jaw. His lips grazed over Blaine's when he spoke, and his sweet breath was intoxicating.

However, Blaine could still feel Kurt's hardness pressing against where his own had been only seconds before. It was unmistakable and the sticky wetness that had now taken over his briefs instead was a painful sign of what had just happened. Again.

This wasn't the first time. It wasn't the second time either. Actually, Blaine had a really hard time keeping himself controlled once he and Kurt started making out a little heavier than they used to. Before they had sex the first time they didn't go so heavily at it, not even when they were alone in the house, so it was easier for him to wait until he was alone in the shower or in bed at night where he could recall the feeling of Kurt's lips and hands, the thought of how he moved and the way he swayed his hips down the hall.

He had managed to keep himself in check long enough for them to have sex a few times. And he really loved having sex, and what made it a gazillion times more magical than he had imagined it to be was that he got to have sex with Kurt. He was the only one had ever had sex with Kurt, and he was pretty sure he was the only one who would ever get to have sex with Kurt. Ever.

But now he was ashamed. So incredibly ashamed. He wasn't supposed to come so fast. He was supposed to wait, keep himself, let them get undressed and caress each other. Feel each other's naked bodies close and heated together. He was supposed to slide into Kurt and feel the hotness around him, feel Kurt tighten around him with pleasure as he watched Kurt's blissed out face. But he couldn't give Kurt that if he couldn't even wait until they got their pants open.

"Blaine... it's okay. It's... don't worry about it. We don't have to... anything – tonight," Kurt smiled softly, caressing a thumb over his cheek-bone.

Blaine wanted to hide, afraid to meet Kurt's eyes. How was he supposed to be intimate with Kurt when this kept happening to him?

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm really sorry. It's not that... I don't know why this keeps happening to me," Blaine murmured thickly. He fell to lie on his back, afraid to move too much, but he knew that he had to search for the bathroom to clean himself off before he dried up and turned sticky and had his briefs ruined.

"I'm just gonna go... fix this," Blaine huffed out and rushed to his feet. He went through his closet to find a fresh pair of underwear and a pair of pajama pants before disappearing out of the door and down the hall to the bathroom.

He quickly changed out of his jeans and underwear, washing himself off and getting dressed again. He sat down on the toilet for a moment, rubbing his hands over his face and biting his lip, trying not to freak out.

_Why is this happening to me? _Blaine thought.

He had done everything right. It was ages ago that he had started making sure that he always had lube and condoms to have it ready if the situation should show up. He had researched techniques to keep the orgasm at bay – even thrown out the regular condoms and bought ones meant to lessen the pleasure with the purpose of making him last longer.

But what did that matter if he couldn't even last until he got his pants off?

"I'm sorry. I – I understand if you just wanna go home now," Blaine said awkwardly when he returned to his bedroom. He squeezed his legs a little tight, feeling himself uncomfortably soft in his underwear as he sat down on the bed next to where Kurt had curled up to a ball under the blanket.

"What? Why would I go home? Are you implying that I'm only here to get into your pants?" Kurt asked, teasingly raising his eyebrow. His eyes were sparkling through the dimmed lighting of the room and his cheeks still seemed a little flushed.

With a heavy sigh he sat up and moved over to sit on his knees next to Blaine on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand down Blaine's back and rested his forehead against his temple before running his hand back up to end at the nape of Blaine's neck.

"Sweetie. It's okay. Don't worry about this, please. I promise you that I am okay with it," Kurt said softly, his breath ghosting over Blaine's cheek.

"And didn't we agree for me to spend the night? I brought my jammies," Kurt smiled, massaging his thumb lightly over the curls that had escaped the gel.

"You brought your... yes, yes. Please spend the night," Blaine chuckled and turned his head to let his nose collide with Kurt's, their lips rub together.

Kurt let his arms up to lock around Blaine's neck, making Blaine embrace the invitation to fold his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him in closer.

"I love you, Blaine. We don't have to have sex just to be close. I mean; I want to. I love it. But that's not all I wanna do with you," Kurt cooed.

Of course it wasn't. Blaine knew that. But it still hurt that he couldn't even provide that kind of pleasure to Kurt, to their relationship.

They didn't discuss it anymore, though. Kurt changed into his pajamas and Blaine snuck glances while he did so. He was sad to see that Kurt was still half-hard, probably burning to be allowed to come, frustrated from lack of release.

But being ever the gentleman Kurt didn't say a word. He merely slipped into bed and snuggled up to Blaine while they watched a movie. They chatted about random non-important stuff, kissed and cuddled. Eventually they turned off the TV and the lights so they could kiss and talk until they fell asleep. Blaine might not have been able to perform much for Kurt in the sexual aspect of the night, but he was definitely satisfied with his performance of the loving boyfriend – and to judge by the sweet smile covering Kurt's face when he fell asleep it seemed like Kurt was pretty satisfied himself.

**xXx**

Waking up next to Kurt was the single best way in the world for Blaine to wake up. He couldn't remember ever having had as great sleep in his life as he did when Kurt was sleeping in the bed next to him. The way Kurt had his arms wrapped around his waist, and his face nuzzled against Blaine's cheek, made him feel safe and loved. It was truly heaven.

"Mhm... morning," Blaine mumbled when Kurt's eyes fluttered open. Blaine turned a little to the side so he could pull Kurt closer, automatically smiling when Kurt's pupils dilated from meeting Blaine's eyes and the corners of his mouth twitched lightly upwards.

With a quiet hum Kurt folded his arms together between their chests and allowed Blaine to drag him closer, bathing in the feeling of his boyfriend's protective arms around him. Kurt smiled against Blaine's throat, kissed the clean skin and brushed a thumb over Blaine's chest.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Blaine asked quietly, not wanting to break the magical silence filling the room around them.

"I always sleep nice when I sleep next to you," Kurt grinned and peppered more kisses over Blaine's neck, making shivers run down his spine.

"Good answer. I think I'm just gonna keep you captive here forever, then -" Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt's hair, always loving how it was messy and chaotic in the morning, showing off that Kurt had allowed himself to relax and wind down. That was his favorite Kurt: Kurt free off worries and troubles.

"What a disaster," Kurt said in feigned dry voice, letting his kisses travel up Blaine's throat, over his chin to find his mouth.

It only took a moment of lips massaging against lips and tongues carefully dipping inside each other's mouth, to find out that they were eagerly excited for the closeness only separated by light cotton pants that made it impossible for their crotches to not search together like magnetism.

Kurt's hands turned and frantically grabbed around Blaine's t-shirt, fist around the fabric to will Blaine closer even though they couldn't possibly get any closer than they already were.

Out of nowhere Kurt had his hand down Blaine's pants, down his underwear. Since Blaine was already painfully hard there was no reason to wait, so Kurt went straight to swiping his hand around Blaine's cock, moaning into Blaine's mouth from the feeling of Blaine in his hand.

He tried really hard. Forced himself to focus on other things, tried to concentrate on his own hand in Kurt's underwear, tried to not hear how Kurt was panting and mewling against his face – but to no avail.

The way Kurt was hard and big in his hand, the feeling of skin on skin, the squeeze of Kurt's palm around his shaft – everything was too intense and hot and filled with need and lust. His head was spinning.

"Kurt, no... no – close. Kurt," Blaine whined against Kurt's mouth, panicking because he was so close to that damn edge that he never seemed to be able to avoid.

"Please, Blaine, please. Don't stop," Kurt moaned, sucking hard on Blaine's lower lip and his hand working ever fast around Blaine's cock.

"Kurt... Kurt!" Blaine whimpered as the whirlpool in his stomach went out of control, spilling all over Kurt's hand and wrist, filling his briefs with come and heat to the rhythm of his stuttering hips fucking into the warm circle of Kurt's hand.

"God, Blaine..." Kurt groaned and pressed himself into Blaine's hand in his underwear before he came himself, bucking his hips against Blaine's hand making the elastic band of his boxers sharp against Blaine's wrist.

He was heaving for breath, cheeks flaming and a smile on his lips. His eyes were closed, eyelids fluttering with satisfaction and bliss. Carefully he twisted his hand out of Blaine's pants, leading Blaine to do the same. He slowly opened his eyes, stars dancing on his corneas before he noticed the expression taking up Blaine's eyes.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked nervously, worry filling his face and taking over his features. He backed away, like he was afraid he had burned Blaine.

"Is this about... just forget it, Blaine. Don't be so nervous all the time. It was good. You were good," Kurt assured him, nudging his nose against Blaine's before pressing a peck to his mouth.

"I love you," Blaine mumbled and pressed back to Kurt's mouth.

"And I love you too. And you have _sooo _good hands," Kurt grinned, bucking his shoulder against Blaine's. Blaine blushed a little, happy to hear Kurt say the words, considering that he was at a point where he was afraid that he was doing everything wrong.

They shared more kisses until they agreed that they would have to get up and clean themselves up. They took turns on showering and cooked breakfast together. The rest of the weekend they were together like they had been before they started taking the first steps into sexuality. They kissed and cuddled, held hands and laid close on the bed, but hands stayed above waists and the make-out stay at a reasonable temperature.

Next week followed the same pattern. Blaine made sure to keep most of their time together in public places, with friends, at the mall, Breadstix or at The Lima Bean. Whenever they did end up alone they napped or did homework together. Blaine did his best to keep their contact as PG as possible.

It wasn't that he had lost the need to be alone and intimate with Kurt – quite the opposite, actually. It was because he wanted those things that he tried to stay clean for a bit. He was in hard need of help to solve his problem. He looked it up on google, snuck into the library to see if he could find anything, but there was nothing to be found that he deemed usable.

He was lost and he couldn't be intimate with his boyfriend without ruining everything.

As the situation was now he thought it better to wait. To see if he could somehow teach himself somehow to stay longer, to last longer. There had to be ways.

**xXx**

It was Thursday night and they were sitting on the couch in Kurt's house. They had spent the afternoon baking cookies while singing along to the radio, Kurt's dad and Carole finding it very entertaining whenever they passed the kitchen.

After dinner they had found their way to the living room. Finn was at football practice and Blaine always found it nice how much Kurt loved to be able to have his dad without Finn so they didn't have to always discuss sports or cars. The way Kurt's dad was always ready to bent over backwards to make Kurt happy was a great comfort for Blaine; he knew how troubled Kurt had been before when he didn't feel like he could connect with his dad. Things had changed and seeing the relationship Kurt had established with his dad, and with Carole and Finn, warmed Blaine's heart greatly.

The Hummel living room had quickly started to feel like a second home to Blaine. He was just as comfortable in Kurt's house as he was in his own. Conversation always came natural, and unlike in the beginning he didn't wait for permission to do or speak. He was a part of the family.

However, the nerves started curling back up his spine. Burt and Carole were getting ready to go out, and Kurt seemed like he was planning to drag Blaine upstairs to his room. All day he had been cuddly and smitten, sending Blaine long glances and discretely touched him places that usually was kept for make-out sessions.

"I don't know when we'll be back, so don't wait up," Carole said as she entered the living room, coat on andready for the night.

"That's alright. We're just gonna watch some TV or something," Kurt said, looking up from the screen.

Blaine stuck to chewing a little too long on his cookie, staring directly into the screen. He knew what kurt wanted when he was in that mood, but Blaine was too scared to participate.

"Have fun, boys," she said and left the room to Kurt's well-wishes. It was only a minute before Kurt's dad yelled his goodbye from the hall and the frontdoor was closed. Now they were alone.

"Are you seriously watching that?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow as he let his eyes travel from Blaine's focused face to the screen where Top Gear was full-on with growling motors and mud flying around the screen.

"I like it. It's fun," Blaine shrugged, but reached out to get the remote to change the channel. Of course he wasn't going to watch something Kurt would never find interesting.

"We should go upstairs instead. Watch a movie..." Kurt suggested, very saying tone under his breath. His hand was lying next to Blaine's thigh on the couch, close and radiating with a need to slide up the fabric covering Blaine's leg.

"We can just watch a movie here -" Blaine tried.

"Yeah, but... I wanna cuddle with you. It's not the same on the couch. My bed is much better to cuddle on," Kurt pouted, sending Blaine those huge puppy-eyes that he couldn't possibly resist, no matter what it was Kurt wanted from him.

"I – okay. Let's go upstairs then," Blaine gave in, smiling with a slight chuckle as wide grin covered Kurt's face before he jumped to his feet, bouncing towards the stairs.

The minute they were in the door Kurt grabbed around Blaine's wrist to press their mouths together. He squeezed around Blaine's arm, letting his hand travel up his sweater and over his shoulder to lock his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Maybe we could skip the movie?" Kurt offered, clearly with a hidden agenda that Blaine wanted to avoid.

"Kurt, I -" Blaine started, hesitating.

"Come on, Blaine. You haven't touched me for almost a week. Did I do something wrong? Don't... don't you want me?" Kurt asked, taking a step back, his eyes hurt and his face pale.

"What? Kurt, don't say stuff like that. Of course I want you. I will always want you," Blaine assured him, taking a careful step closer.

"Then why don't you ever wanna... do anything? Anymore..." Kurt asked, cheeks flaming as he spoke the words. Sure they had had sex, and they enjoyed each other's bodies very much, but actually speaking bluntly about sexual themes were still a very fragile turf for Kurt.

"Kurt, don't think that. I do. I'm just tired, that's all. I think it's the winter getting to me. Come here," Blaine sighed, gulping a little to himself, but grabbing Kurt's hand nonetheless.

When he put his arms around Kurt and pressed a kiss to his cheek Kurt couldn't help smiling. It only lasted a few seconds before he had his arms back around Blaine and was melting into his embrace.

"Let's just go to the bed and pop in a movie. I'll bet I can't keep my hands off you anyway," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair, earning a giggle from Kurt.

So they did just that. Laid down on the bed, Titanic on the TV and arms around each other. This way Blaine could show Kurt that he definitely still wanted him and that he definitely wanted to be close with him without embarrassing himself completely.

That was until they were halfway in the movie. Kurt started going restless. He played with a fold in Blaine's shirt, ran his fingers up and down his thigh and constantly changing his position. The iceberg had just come in sight on the screen when Kurt turned to twist his leg between Blaine's and start nipping at the skin of his neck.

Chills ran through Blaine and goosebumps were visible down his arms. When Kurt had kissed his way up to lightly biting Blaine's earlobe his nipples turned stiff and his underwear became uncomfortably tight.

"Kiss me," Kurt whispered breathily, the vibrations from his voice twisting through his ear to his brain, making a warmth spread in his body.

"Kurt... the movie," he tried, knowing that he couldn't convince anybody. Kurt had him in his power – like always.

"Just kiss me, Blaine. Screw the movie," Kurt breathed again, his fingers seeking under the collar of Blaine's shirt.

_Yes. Screw it,_ Blaine thought and turned to let his mouth clasp against Kurt's.

It was so damn hard to keep away from Kurt. To not touch him, feel him, caress him everywhere. It was hell to not just rip his clothes off and make him feel just exactly how much he wanted him. How much he needed him. How much he loved him.

Within moments of fingers in Kurt's hair, and Kurt's fingers under Blaine's shirt, nails scraping over the lower of his back, Blaine was on top of Kurt, between his legs.

"Can we just get rid off the clothes now?" Kurt panted into Blaine's mouth, his fingers struggling to get down the backside of Blaine's pants, but the belt made it impossible.

"Okay. Okay... just -" Blaine agreed and rolled off of him.

Quickly they had both let their clothes drop to the floor, Blaine having pulled out his wallet to keep condoms close. They were under the comforter and Kurt pulled Blaine back atop of him.

Their mouths were glued together in constant motion; spit and tongues sliding everywhere. Kurt's hands were all over Blaine's body, but didn't waste any time to find back to the lower of his back, pressing Blaine's waist down on his own.

Kurt kept bucking his hips upwards, rutting against Blaine's. Their hard cocks were sliding against each other, trapped between stomachs and pre-come smeared over boiling skin.

"Kurt, I can't... I can't -" Blaine started to apologize, hiding his face against Kurt's neck, trying to hold his hips still.

It was too late. He exploded faster than he thought possible with Kurt still grinding against him. Blaine had still his face pressed into the crook of Kurt's neck a sob caught in his throat. Kurt was still heaving for breath in his ear, groaning Blaine's name as he released between them.

"Oh... god..." Kurt grunted, peppering kisses over the back of Blaine's neck.

"I just... I have to -" Blaine excused and rushed off of Kurt, running towards the bathroom.

"Blaine, wait -" Kurt called after him, but it was too late.

Blaine locked the door. For good measure he also made sure to lock the door to Finn's side even though he wasn't home. The moment he sat down on the toilet he couldn't help himself. He buried his face in his hands and cried. Sobbed.

He had never considered himself a guy who had troubles with affection. He didn't suffer from performance-anxiety or body issues. He was comfortable about himself and his body, and he was comfortable about being naked with Kurt because he knew that Kurt liked his body too.

He also always felt like he was in control of himself. He had control of his body. He had never in his life imagined this to be an issue for him.

He was ashamed, embarrassed, scared that one day it would be too much for Kurt. That one day he would be sick and tired of Blaine always screwing up when they were about to have sex and deciding that he didn't want to bother anymore. He had heard of other guys leaving their boyfriends because of lack of sex. He had heard of many relationships crumpling because of problems in the bedroom.

"Blaine... Blaine, will you please open the door?" Kurt's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

He didn't answer. He dried his eyes and got to his feet. He started carefully cleaning himself off, but still didn't open the door. He sat back down on the toilet and let the tears of frustration roll down his face.

"Please... sweetie, I – you're really scaring me," Kurt said.

Blaine could hear that he was resting his forehead against the door. His voice was muffled, but still piercing into Blaine's heart and brain.

"Kurt, I'm sorry," Blaine cried, not even sure he had said it loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"Sorry? Blaine, are you crying? Please let me in, or come back out to me. I just wanna help you. Talk to you. Tell me what is going on," Kurt pleaded, starting to sound sad and scared.

He drew a heavy breath, rubbed his hands over his face and awkwardly opened the door. Kurt was leaning against the door frame, waiting for him to open with concern filling his face. He had wrapped the comforter around himself and was holding out a blanket to let blaine cover himself up as well.

"Come 'ere. Tell me what I did. I can't... I can't do anything if I don't know what I'm doing wrong," Kurt said, walking over to sit down on the bed, hopelessness taking over his face.

"It's not... it's not you. You didn't do anything wrong. It's me. I'm such a screw-up. I keep ruining it. I just can't help myself," Blaine apologized, the words clogging up his throat, the tears threatening to break back out on his face.

"What are you talking about? I thought you liked what we were... doing," Kurt burst out, confused.

"I do. That's sort of the problem... Kurt, you're just – you are so hot. And everything you do to me feels _so good_. I always want you so bad!" Blaine tried to explain, not really sure what exactly it was that he was saying.

"Then I don't understand... you got upset because you liked it? That doesn't make any sense," Kurt said, now looking more confused than scared or concerned. At least that was some sort of progress.

"I really, really love sex, and those times we've actually been able to do it have just been... one of the best things in my life. I feel so close and connected to you. I don't know why I keep coming so fast, and I am so sorry, because I wanna make you feel good. I wanna do good things to you, too," Blaine said, tears back down his face.

"Is that what this is about? That's why you've been acting so strange lately?" Kurt asked in shock.

A soft smile drifted over his face and he moved a little closer to Blaine on the bed, sneaking his hand inside the blanket to let his fingers fall into place with his boyfriend's.

"I'm just so ashamed. I don't know why this keeps happening to me. I've tried everything. I've looked it up online, and done everything everyone there said to do, but it's just... when I'm lying there with you I can't stop thinking about how lucky I am that you'll let me be with you, and about how hot you are, and it just happens..." Blaine cried, hating how embarrassed he was, but hating even more that he had to have this conversation with Kurt.

"My sweet, sweet boyfriend. Listen... this may sound a bit – weird. But... I actually like it when you... do that. I've actually tried making you do that," Kurt said, his eyes flickering and his cheeks ablaze with the admission.

"What?" Blaine asked, not understanding a word of the situation.

"Yeah. I just... I was really embarrassed about it, so I didn't want to say anything. And I really love it when we _do it._ But I also really love it when you... come fast. Because it makes me feel wanted. It makes me feel like... like you really want me. It makes me feel desired. I've never felt like that before I met you, and you make me feel so good, and loved. And that's just been another way of you to showing me how much you really like me," Kurt told, his eyes never meeting Blaines as he spoke.

Blaine let a hand drift out of the blanket and up to Kurt's face. He grabbed his chin between his index finger and his thumb, forcing Kurt to look at him, making their eyes meet. It made sense now. The way he always tried to tell Kurt to slow down when it was going too fast, but Kurt always kept going at it. He thought Kurt just simply was too caught up to register what he meant. Maybe it wasn't like that at all.

"I love you. Kurt... I love you so much. And I've never... I just think you're so hot, and I want you so bad. And I just want to be good for you," Blaine said and let his hand brush over Kurt's cheek instead.

"I know. And I love you, too. This is probably just a... a phase-thing. We just need to practice," Kurt said, his voice light and breathy.

"I could do with some practice," Blaine chuckled, his face still feeling a little hot, but glad to find that it was cooling down with the light direction the conversation was headed.

They smiled at each other and Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug. After a soft kiss they moved back to lie down, feeling each other close and warm, their skin hot and soothing against each other.

"We just need to practice a lot then," Kurt grinned as he started strolling his fingers up and down Blaine's arm.

Kurt was resting against Blaine's shoulder and Blaine had his arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulder. Blaine didn't know if the movie had ended or if Kurt had simply shut off the TV, but the only light was coming from the little lamp on the window sill. The atmosphere was soft and it nearly felt like they had to whisper.

"I could definitely see myself practicing with you. Or maybe I'll have to get a ring," Blaine chuckled, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's hair.

"A ring? Blaine!" Kurt burst out, digging a nail into his arm.

"Auch! I just wanna... make you scream -" Blaine moaned into Kurt's ear, teasing his earlobe with the tip of his tongue.

"We'll definitely figure something out," Kurt agreed, and Blaine could feel that he was squeezing his legs together under the comforter.


End file.
